Cuando Anna conoce a Rapunzel
by Dianyan
Summary: Continuación de Se abren las puertas. No soy buena con las descripciones, pero denle una oportunidad a mis fan fics ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Continuación de Se abren las puertas. Disfruten**

**Prólogo**

Recorrer las montañas por días en compañía de Kristoff definitivamente era una de las experiencias más emocionantes que Anna haya tenido en todo su vida, viajaban únicamente ellos dos en compañía de Sven a través de los senderos más reconditos, aquellos que Anna sólo había visto en libros o recreados en su hiperactiva imaginación. En un principio, Olaf insistió en querer ir pues su curioso instinto nunca descansaba, sin embargo Elsa se lo había impedido ya que el clima del reino al que se dirigían era más cálido que el de Arendelle, aún con la ayuda de su nube no era cien por ciento seguro que el muñeco de nieve sobreviviera a una temperatura más alta. Eso entristeció mucho al pequeño Olaf y le rompía el corazón a Anna, sin embargo prometió traerle las flores más bellas que existieran en Corona para que él pudiera deleitarse con su aroma. Por medio de ese trato, Olaf quedó contento y esperaba con ansias al regreso de sus amigos.

Todos estos años encerrada en un castillo hicieron que Anna se maravillara por cualquier sonido, animal o árbol que vieran en el bosque que a diferencia de su aventura pasada donde el paisaje lucía totalmente blanco al estar cubierto por la nieve, ahora rebosaba de verdor. En los arroyos ahora fluía el agua libremente y por su claridad se podían notar los peces moviendo sus aletas sin parar, Kristoff sonreía cada vez que su ahora novia le hacía alguna pregunta como_ ¿qué tipo de pájaro es este? ¿qué fue ese sonido? ¿esta fruta puede comerse?_ o la que le dio un buen susto a Kristoff fue _"¿qué planta es esta?"_ a lo qu él respondió _"¡DEJA ESO ANNA! ¡ES VENENOSA!"_ Después de eso, la princesa estuvo con un ligero salpullido unos días, al menos Kristoff encontró un remedio que servía como antídoto para ayudar a Anna. Él seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que todo lo que tuviese que hacer por ella, valía muchísimo la pena.

Por desgracia tuvieron que aminorar su paso e ir más lento por otra de las osadías de Anna. En sus muchos intentos de aprender a escalar como lo hacía Kristoff, resbaló por accidente al pisar en el lugar equivocado sin que el chico rubio pudiera detener su caída como en veces pasadas. Le había dicho un en repetidas ocasiones lo peligroso que era escalar una montaña si no eras cuidadosa y Anna en definitiva no lo era ¿qué le iba a decir a Elsa si le pasaba algo? Ni siquiera él mismo sería capaz de perdonarse, por suerte en esta ocasión el susto no pasó a mayores, el tobillo de la princesa se encontraba un poco inflamado nada más, sin embargo a ella le dolía lo suficiente como para lamentar sus acciones imprudentes.

- "Perdona Kristoff, lo único que hago es causarte problemas."- ella se disculpaba al momento de que Kristoff le ponía el vendaje a su pie.

- "¿Sabes cuántos huesos me he roto yo por intentar escalar... bueno... la verdad no muchos, sólo en una ocasión de niño me rompí el brazo, pero tú has tenido más suerte que yo. Además antes de caerte, te aseguro que lo estabas haciendo muy bien. Con el tiempo, serás una increíble chica de montaña."

- "¿Chica de montaña? Me gusta cómo suena eso... ¿de hecho sabes qué? Creo que no me duele tanto, pongámonos nuevamente en marcha ¡La princesa Rapunzel nos espera!"- a pesar de su buen ánimo, cuando Anna puso sus pies sobre el suelo, su rostro no pudo ocultar el dolor.

- "Para ser la chica de montaña que quieres, primero debe sanar ese tobillo. Sube al trineo y yo me encargo del resto ¿está bien?"

Kristoff tomó el pequeño cuerpo de Anna en brazos y lo puso sobre algunas mantas que dentro del increíble regalo que Anna le había dado semanas atrás. Anna se recostó algo decepcionada, se habían retrasado todo un día por su torpe accidente, sin embargo Kristoff no parecía molesto sino todo lo contrario, los mimos para ella no paraban desde su caída.

- "Muy bien, pongámonos en marcha Sven."

El reno había descansado lo suficiente para reponer fuerzas y seguir por el sendero a Corona a toda prisa.

* * *

Anna dormía profundamente en la parte trasera del trineo cuando sentía la voz de Kristoff llamándola.

- "¡Hey! Anna, Anna, despierta."

-"¿Qué pasa Kristoff? ¡¿qué hora es?! ¿¡Por qué es de noche!? ¿cuánto dormí?"

- "Es casi medianoche Anna y dormiste muchas horas. Supuse que necesitarías descansar, así que no quería molestarte pero al ver esto supe que no querías perdértelo."- dijo Kristoff señalando hacia una gran luz que se veía a lo lejos, descendiendo de la montaña.- "Es allí donde se encuentra Corona, según el mapa."

- "¡¿Es increíble!¿qué será?!"

- "Son linternas si no me equivocó."

- "Tienes razón, escuché que aquí es una tradición soltar linternas el día del cumpleaños de la princesa, aunque creo que hoy no es su cumpleaños. El día de su boda coincide con su fecha de nacimiento."

- "Bueno eso lo averiguaremos mañana, por ahora creo que sólo quiero dormir. Estoy agotado."- dijo Kristoff mientras quitaba el arnés a Sven para que su amigo hiciera lo mismo, se lo merecía.

Anna al escuchar eso, hizo un pequeño espacio en el trineo para que él pudiera acomodarse para dormir, después de todo la noche era fría y en esta ocasión no había ningún lugar a la vista donde pudieran resguardarse. Kristoff era experto en buscar algún lugar abandonado y pasar la noche, al menos mientras Anna lo acompañara. Él nunca permitiría que pasara frío.

- "¿Anna qué haces?"- dijo él al percatarse que Anna acomodaba una almohada que ella había guardado para el viaje.

- "Acomodo tu lugar para dormir, esta vez no hay un establo o cabaña donde resguardarnos y la noche es bastante fría. Vamos, duerme a mi lado, tengo mantas suficientes para ambos."

- "Yo... yo... puedo ir y dormir con Sven, no hay problema."- Kristoff pensó que Anna era bastante osada en más de un sentido, haciendo que él se apenara a cada momento.

- "Pero el suelo es muy duro, prometo no roncar ni babearte. Dice Elsa que hago eso cuando duermo."

- "No es por eso, es que... bueno... tú y yo... nosotros... Sven..."- ahora Kristoff decía cosas sin sentido.

- "Si no vienes aquí, bajaré y te traeré hasta aquí aunque mi tobillo se hinche aún más ¿entendiste? Además yo también tengo frío, estar juntos nos ayudará a mantenernos calientes."

Kristoff se animó un poco y se acostó al lado de Anna, sólo esperaba que Elsa nunca se enterara de esto.

- "Las linternas se ven increíbles."- dijo Anna.

- "Lo son, parece que miles de estrellas se dirigen al cielo"- Kristoff sintió que Anna entrelazaba su mano con la de él, la tenía algo fría pero con el pasar de la noche la calidez apareció mientras contemplaban el cielo iluminado.

Anna se acurrucó por debajo del brazo de Kristoff, tenía que descansar lo suficiente si es que en la mañana quería darle una buena impresión a los reyes de Corona y a la princesa. Al final, un hilito de baba manchaba la camisa del joven montañero.


	2. Bienvenidos a Corona

**Gracias por los comentarios que he recibido, espero que esta historia les resulte tan entretenida como su "precuela". También agradezco a quienes siguen la historia ahora y la han agregado a favoritos. Saludos a todos!**

**Bienvenidos a Corona**

Kristoff quedaba maravillado con cada paso que daba por el vasto bosque del reino al que recién habían llegado. Él tenía la impresión de que la vegetación de Corona tenía colores más vivos y radiantes que los de Arendelle, sin contar que muchos de los árboles y la mayoría de las plantas eran desconocidas para sus ojos siendo que nunca los había visto en su vida como chico de montaña. Aunque fuese verano en Arendelle, al estar el reino rodeado de montañas enormes por doquier, el clima era más frío en comparación con Corona. Si no fuese porque el camino que seguían hacia el pueblo estaba rodeado de árboles que los cobijaban con su sombra, ya hubiese empezado a sentir calor y algunas gotas de sudor rodando por su frente. Llevar puesta su camisa azul con mangas largas no fue una buena idea y la razón del por qué la usaba era que ahora se había convertido en su amuleto de la suerte desde que Anna le había permitido besarla ¡ni aunque estuviesen a cuarenta grados se la quitaría! Eso estaba decidido. Además ahora tenía machitas de la noche anterior cuando Anna comenzó a babear encima de ella, eso le daba aún más valor sentimental ¿no es así?

A pesar de que èl y Anna habían despertado desde temprana hora, no habían logrado avanzar mucho en su camino debido a que Sven ya se encontraba cansado del viaje y necesitaba un largo descanso y un costal de las mejores zanahorias de Corona para reponer sus fuerzas. Kristoff se sintió culpable al creer que había pedido esforzarse de más a su amigo, algunas veces el "ir rápido" resultaba contraproducente para el ánimo de Sven. Para aligerarle la carga al reno, el rubio prefirió caminar lo que restaba de camino a Corona, sin embargo no podía pedirle lo mismo a Anna pues el tobillo de su encantadora princesa aún no se encontraba del todo apto para caminar. Obviamente ella opinaba lo contrario intentado bajar del trineo cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad y lastimarse aún más en cada uno de esos intentos.

Kristoff sólo la miraba con ternura al verla tan inquieta, algunas veces se comportaba como una niña pequeña y eso le parecía adorable.

* * *

Anna al inicio del día se encontraba bastante somnolienta debido a lo temprano que Kristoff se había levantado, para él debía ser normal despertar tan temprano pero para una chica tan perezosa como ella el abrir los ojos de buena gana era todo un esfuerzo. Conforme se fueron adentrando en las tierras del reino, el sueño por el mismo asombro de ver un paisaje tan distinto al de Arendelle desapareció.

Ella quería saltar, correr, brincar y gritar por todos lados, perseguir un lindo conejo que apareció en su camino, cortar unas cuantas flores porque nunca las había visto y llevárselas a Olaf, vio un árbol gigante por el cual quería trepar como cuando era niña, pero nada de eso podía hacer debido a su lesión en el tobillo. Se sentía bastante desafortunada y más cuando Kristoff trataba de detenerla, a veces creía que él se preocupaba demasiado por una tonta inflamación. Una chica tan inquieta como Anna no podía simplemente quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo, era imposible.

- "¿No sabes cuánto falta para llegar Kristoff? Estar sentada por tanto tiempo no es divertido."

- "Tranquila, al paso que vamos yo diría que en un par de horas llegaremos a la ciudad."

- "¡Dos horas! Es mucho tiempo."

- "Lo siento, sabes que Sven no puede ir más rápido. El pobre está ya algo cansado."

- "Entonces yo podría…"

- "No."

- "No he dicho nada aún."

- "Quieres bajarte a caminar pero sabes que no puedes, así que no."

- "Perooo Christopher…"

Él sabía que lo llamaba de esa forma sólo para llamar su atención, así que paro un momento para hablar con ella.

- "No me llames así y no puedes bajar, ese tobillo puede empeorar."- en cuanto volteo la mirada, los enormes ojos azules suplicantes de Anna se encontraron con los de él.

- "¡Ya no me duele, el bosque es hermoso y yo quiero conocerlo aunque sea un poco. Tal vez nunca volvamos a Corona y no quiero quedarme sentada todo el viaje."

- "Podremos volver por aquí cuando te sientas mejor, por ahora debemos llegar al pueblo. Allí habrá algún doctor que traté tu lesión mucho mejor de lo que lo hice yo. Ya verás."

Anna se quedó pensativa por un momento, Kristoff sin duda se dio cuenta de que planeaba algo debido a su mirada maliciosa.

- "Entonces, cuando mi lesión este mejor ¿prometes traerme aquí de nuevo?"

- "Lo prometo"- dijo Kristoff levantando su mano solemnemente.

- "¡Entonces es una cita!"

- "¿Una qué?"

Anna se le lanzó desde el trineo para besarlo por sorpresa, esto no estaba previsto por Kristoff por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo abrazados. El chico rubio nunca atinaba a preveer ninguna de las locuras de sus adpraba princesa, definitivamente le gustaban esas sorpresas.

- "Está bien, es una cita pero ahora vuelva al trineo señorita que aún nos queda camino por recorrer."- dijo Kristoff viendo cariñosamente a su querida Anna.

* * *

Después de calmar a Anna, Kristoff y Sven siguieron caminando por el sendero que Anna les iba indicando, ya que ella traía el mapa, no obstante al ver que pasaron dos veces por el mismo lugar les hizo preguntarse si iban por la ruta correcta.

- "¿Acaso ese lugar no lo pasamos ya?"- dijo Anna señalando un letrero que decía "El patito modosito" con una flecha apuntando hacia una dirección.

- "Parece el mismo letrero. Tú eras quien me daba las indicaciones Anna ¿no sabes dónde estamos?"- dijo Kristoff algo preocupado por el despiste de su novia.

- "¡Claro que sé donde estamos"- Anna extendió el mapa y lo mostró a Kristoff, empezando a buscar con su dedo la ubicación exacta- "Estamos… estamos… estamos…."- Anna subía de arriba abajo buscando.

- "¿Estamos?"

- "Tienes razón, no sé dónde estamos. Lo siento."- al fin se rindió, estaba algo decepcionada de sí misma

- "Déjame verlo."- Kristoff lo analizó por un momento, vio el río que ya habían pasado y su lógica le decía que si encontraban ese lugar y caminaban río abajo sería muy fácil llegar al pueblo- "Vamos, creo que sé exactamente qué camino debemos seguir."

- "¿Seguro?"

- "Por supuesto que sí, sólo confía en mí. Vamos"

No habían progresado mucho cuando Anna repentinamente escuchó un sonido que no era familiar con el trinar de los pájaros o el viento en la copa de los árboles, escuchó más atentamente y se dio cuenta que era el sonido de alguien que corría apresuradamente. Kristoff se detuvo de improvisto y volteo a ver a Anna, ambos se dieron cuenta de que algo raro ocurría.

- "¿Escuchaste eso Anna?"

- "Sí, me preguntó quién será. Podría ser algún animal."

- "Un animal tan grande y en dos patas parece poco probable."

- "Trato de ser optimista."

- "Bueno podría ser un oso en dos patas."

- "No me asustes."

Estuvieron atentos un rato más, pero las pisadas habían cesado.

- "Sea lo que sea, creo que ya se alejó."

- "Tienes razón será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí."- Kristoff tomó las riendas de Sven para volver al camino, pero lo que vieron frente a sus ojos los dejó helados: un par de hombres pelirrojos gigantescos aparecieron de entre los arbustos. En cuanto los vio, Kristoff se puso delante del trineo para que no se acercaran a Anna.

Los hombres vieron con asombro a los viajeros, al parecer ellos también estaban sorprendidos de encontrar gente por esas rutas.

- "¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Reconoces ese escudo hermano?"- dijo uno de ellos señalando a la insignia que Sven traía colgada a su cuello.

- "Por supuesto, es el símbolo real de Arendelle ¿acaso vienen de tan lejos?"

- "Seguramente vienen al gran evento de Corona hermano y si vienen de parte de la realeza deben traer muchas cosas de valor que nos darán amablemente a cambio de que les permitamos seguir su camino ¿cierto?"

- "No contestaremos a eso y tampoco les daremos nada de lo que traemos, así que ahora fuera de nuestro camino que tenemos prisa." - dijo Kristoff molesto, el no mostraba ningún signo de temor hacia un par de extraños sólo por ser grandes ya que él también era bastante alto. El único inconveniente es que ellos eran dos, aunque Kristoff trataba de olvidar ese minúsculo detalle.

- "¡Vaya que tienes valor para hablarme así!"- uno de ellos tomó a Kristoff por sus ropas de forma amenazante, mientras el otro se acercaba a Anna.

_"Tengo que enfrentarme a ellos para que Sven y Anna tengan oportunidad de escapar" _pensaba Kristoff. Pero antes de que pudiera darle un puñetazo al hombre, Anna comenzó a gritarles.

- "Les ordeno que se vayan ahora mismo, no negociaremos con gente como ustedes. Si mi hermana sabe lo que han hecho les aseguro que les irá muy mal."

- "No le temo a tu "hermana" quien quiera que ella sea, niña."

- "Ella te congelaría antes de que pudieras tocarla rufián, además es la reina de Arendelle. Si algo nos pasa, ella se encargara de darles su merecido."

Kristoff dio un suspiro de frustración _¿por qué ella tenía que decirles algo tan temerario e imprudente? _Ahora por nada del mundo la dejarían escapar. El hombre soltó a Kristoff lanzàndolo contra el suelo y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia Anna. Con su tobillo lastimado ni siquiera podía correr.

- "¡Una princesa! ¡La suerte nos sonríe hermano!"

- "Y sólo con un hombre para cuidarla ¿en qué estaba pensando la reina al enviar a su hermanita?"

- "Les advierto que si se acercan aunque sea un poco más…"

Los hombres hicieron caso omiso a Anna, Sven pudo ver que Kristoff le hizo una señal para que atacara a los hombres. Con sus astas pudo lanzar a uno por los aires tan fuerte como pudo, el otro forcejeaba con Anna, esta para defenderse le dio un puñetazo en el rostro sin mucho éxito en lo que se refiere a causarle algún daño.

Kristoff se lanzó contra el que seguía en pie, lo tiró al suelo y comenzaron a pelear. El otro hermano se levantó, parecía que ambos eran inmunes al dolor. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a los dos.

- "¡Sven llèvate a Anna lejos de aquí! ¡Rápido amigo!"

- "¡Te equivocas si piensas que somos tan tontos para dejar escapar un botín como ella."- el hombre con el parche en el ojo quiso ir detrás de Anna pero Kristoff lo detuvo con una patada en el estómago.

- "¡KRISTOFF!- gritó Anna mientras Sven comenzaba a alejarse.

Kristoff estaba dispuestos a enfrentarse a los dos aunque no tuviese oportunidad de ganar. Todo era para ganar algo de tiempo para Sven, uno de los hombres lo sostuvo bruscamente por los brazos y el del parche iba a devolverle el golpe, por suerte el montañero fue màs àgil al esquivar el puño y un hermano golpeó al otro por error.

De repente, Kristoff escuchó un grito de Anna. Al voltear, pudo ver como un jinete con un enorme caballo blanco caía de una pequeña pendiente cerca de donde se encontraba Anna y Sven, el reno frenó para evitar que el caballo les cayera encima. Cuando estuvieron en tierra, el caballo corría directamente hacia donde se encontraba Kristoff con los ladrones. _Más locos en un solo día ¡fantástico! _Pensó Kristoff.

- "¡Ya sé que te gusta tomar atajos Maximus, pero si vuelves a hacer eso juro que me matarás de un infarto! Y lo digo por ambos."

Sven se acercó con curiosidad al hombre con su caballo, igual Kristoff los veía con un poco de recelo mientras uno de los ladrones ayudaba al hermano que había golpeado sin querer y continuaba tirado en el piso, bastante confundido. La persona que cayó del cielo junto a a su caballo, era alto y delgado, con rostro simpático y una singular barba en el mentón, iba vestido con un traje elegante y por las insignias en sus ropas formaba parte de la guardia real de Corona. Él sintió la mirada de todos en su persona y procedió a presentarse como era debido.

- "Disculpen esta brusca intromisión"- dijo volteando a ver a Anna- "Señorita y su… ¿reno? ¿de dónde sacaste un reno?"- dirigiendo estas palabras a Anna y Sven.

- "El reno viene con él."- Anna señaló a Kristoff.

- "Señor, buenas días"- dijo dirigièndose a Kristoff- "Mi nombre es Flynn Ryder, capitán de la guardia real a su servicio y él es mi compañero Maximus"- el caballo hizo una reverencia a los prensentes.

- "Mmm… hola..."- dijo Kristoff aún sin comprender qué diantres pasaba.

- "Veo que han encontrado a mis amigos, los hermano Stabbington. Los estuve buscando toda la mañana chicos, no está bien que salgan de sus celdas sin avisar.

- "¿Son un par de prófugos?"- preguntó Anna.

- "Así es señorita y vine por ellos a llevarlos de regreso a casa."

- "¡Ryder! !si crees que nos dejaremos vencer por un maldito traidor como tú, estás muy equivocado!"

- "¿Traidor? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte chicos, y yo que pensaba en dejarlos asistir a la boda de la princesa, ella no tenía ningún problema en permitir presenciar la ceremonia o disfrutar de la fiesta."

Ese comentario ocasionó el enojo de los hermanos, quienes se lanzaron a atacar al hombre ignorando la presencia de Kristoff al pasarlo de largo. Ahora que eran dos la pelea sería en igualdad de condiciones, así que a Kristoff no le importaba echarle una mano contra esos bandoleros. El capitán era bueno con la espada y Kristoff era lo suficientemente algo y fuerte para enfrentarse a uno de ellos, con lo que no contaba era que Maximus también peleaba de forma asombrosa con sus patas, dejando a los hermanos Stabbington noquedados de un momento a otro.

Al terminar, se escuchó la llegada de toda una tropa de soldados.

- "¡Capitán! Disculpe por llegar tarde, los perdimos de vista a usted y a Maximus."

- "Lo sé muchachos, Maximus decidió tomar un… atajo. Un atajo de casi 10 metro de altura pero atajo al fin."- debía admitir que estaba molesto con ese caballo, bastante molesto a decir verdad.

Los guardias al ver tirados a los prófugos que buscaban, procedieron a llevárselos. Flynn se acercó a los viajeros para corroborar que no estuviesen heridos por esos dos.

- "Lamento los problemas que esos dos les hayan ocasionado. Siempre están tratanto de huir, son unos pillos."

- "Estamos bien capitán, gracias por su ayuda. No sé que hubiera pasado con Kristoff si no hubiese llegado a tiempo."- dijo Anna.

- "¿Kristoff? Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese por estos rumbos."

- "Es porque no somos de aquí y aún no nos hemos presentado correctamente. Soy Kristoff, venimos desde Arendelle a la boda de la pricesa Rapunzel."

- "Mi nombre es Anna, venimos en representación de la reina Elsa. Mi hermana recibió la invitación hace unas semanas y debido a algunos contratiempos no pudimos llegar antes. "

- "¿Hermana? Entonces tú eres…"

- "Princesa Anna de Arendelle, a su servicio."- Anna intentó levantarse para hacer una reverencia pero no pudo lograrlo.

- "Te he dicho que lo único que harás será lastimarte. Lo siento capitán, el tobillo de Anna no se encuentra muy bien."

- "¿Está herida?"-

- "No, solamente está inflamado, Kristoff exagera."

- "En todo caso, mi deber es escoltarlos hasta Corona si me lo permiten ya que son invitados de sus majestades. Mis hombres ya llevan a las celdas nuevamente a esos dos, así que no me necesitan por ahora. Permitanme ser su guía y, por cierto, es un placer conocerlos."- el capitán extendió la mano a Kristoff en señal de saludo

- "¿En verdad? Muchas gracias capitán Ryder y también es un placer"- Kristoff aceptó el saludo de Ryder con mucho gusto.

- "Sólo Flynn por favor. Por cierto, este camino no los llevaba a Corona ¿qué hacían por aquí."

- "Eso se lo puede explicar la princesa capitán Flynn, ella llevaba el mapa."

- "¡Oye!"- dijo Anna avergonzada de su despiste y ahora tenía que contárselo al capitán Flynn.


	3. El asombroso bandido Flynn Ryder

**Un poco retrasado, pero aquí el nuevo capítulo**

**El asombroso bandido Flynn Ryder**

A paso lento, el capitán de la guardia real, Flynn escoltaba a sus invitados de honor hacia el pueblo de Corona, específicamente hasta llevarlos sanos y salvos al castillo, ya que se sentía un algo culpable de que esos dos bandidos escaparan y en el peor de los casos, los hubieran lastimado. Si algo llegase a sucederle a cualquier persona por causa de los hermanos Stabbington, el se sentiría como el principal responsable, no únicamente por ser el jefe de la guardia real, sino porque en el pasado él y los hermanos bandidos fueron compañeros de "profesión", por decirlo de forma sencilla.

"Traidor" era la palabra que retumbaba en sus oídos como abeja alrededor de un panal. A pesar de que los hermanos estaban equivocados en muchas cosas sobre su personal, por esta ocasión Flynn sentía que habían dado en el clavo. Tenían razón, no lo negaría: él era un traidor. Se convirtió en un traidor desde el momento en que robó esa preciosa corona con cientos de joyas incrustadas, pensando en quedársela para él y venderla por una jugosa cantidad en oro. Si lo lograba, su vida estaría resuelta y cumpliría su sueño: irse a una paradisíaca isla, bronceándose y rodeado de mucho dinero. Era el plan perfecto.

Al momento de abandonar a aquellos quienes le habían sido de tanta ayuda en el robo, olvidó por completo que esos mismos rufianes fueron quienes le salvaron el pellejo en una o dos ocasiones evitando ser atrapado por la guardia real, y le ofrecieron de su comida cuando él no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca. Claro que lo usarían posteriormente para muchas de sus fechorías, ya que era ágil y menudo a diferencia de ellos, aunque en ese momento a Flynn no le pasaron por la cabeza semejantes ideas. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, el simpático joven sólo veía por sus intereses personales, nunca por el de los demás. Eso cambio desde que una chica puso de cabeza su mundo, así como le hizo desechar por completo el sueño tan ridículo que tenía ¿pero qué se podía esperar de un chico que nunca había tenido nada en su vida?

A partir del encuentro con la chica y de que las cosas llegaron a buen termino para ambos, Flynn abogó por los hermanos Stabbington al defender el hecho de que las cosas que hicieron fueron por ambición, sin embargo nunca habían lastimado a nadie, limitando sus delitos a robos menores. Si bien no se les dio la absolución de todos sus crímenes, la sentencia que les dieron se redujo considerablemente, y gracias a eso fue que salieron de prisión en poco tiempo.

Él también pagó por lo que había hecho de forma independiente, se enlistó en la guardia real jurando proteger y servir a los monarcas, así como a su joven princesa. Las habilidades de Flynn Ryder como bandido, eran reconocidas por toda Corona y en esta ocasión le tocaba demostrarle a toda la gente del reino que también podía usarlas para cosas buenas, como atrapar a los bandidos más buscados y peligrosos. Y así fue, tanto que llegó hasta el puesto de capitán de la guardia real por méritos propios, cosa que le tomó sólo dos años conseguir. Por suerte el candidato más fuerte para arrebatarle el puesto era Maximus yno podían nombrar jefe a un caballo para gran molestia del animal, así que tuvo que conformarse con ser su mano derecha desde su nombramiento.

Flynn no tardó mucho en arrepentirse de haber defendido a sus ex compañeros, pues los hermanos volvieron a las andadas a menos de un año de que fueron liberados, y en esta ocasión hubo personas que salieron heridas debido a sus actos. Flynn Ryder, ya como jefe de la guardia, fue el responsable de volverlos a poner tras las rejas y desde ese entonces, los hermanos lo han nombrado "traidor" infinidad de ocasiones.

Esta era la primera ocasión que escapaban desde que fueron capturados por segunda vez, y por el bien del reino, Flynn juró a sí mismo que sería la última. Ahora tenía una cargada obligación sobre sus hombros, así como altas expectativas por parte de los monarcas y él no pensaba defraudarlos de ninguna manera.

* * *

Gracias a la intervención del capitán del capitán de la guardia y su oportuna aparición, Kristoff podía respirar tranquilo. Estaba seguro que si hubiese enfrentado solo esa situación tan peligrosa iba a salir perdiendo, tomando en cuenta que no únicamente se protegía a sí mismo, sino también a Anna y Sven. Si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, nunca podría perdonárselo. Flynn les comentó que faltaba poco para llegar a la ciudad y que en su compañía no había nada de qué preocuparse, ya que conocía algunos atajos entre el vasto bosque, además de darles consejos sobre que rutas eran seguras y cuáles no. Kristoff pensó que era como si Flynn hubiese sido montañero anteriormente, pues era raro que un guardia, aunque fuese capitán, supiera tanto sobre el bosque y sus peligros.

- "El error de todos los mapas es que sólo muestran los senderos más largos, los caminos rápidos nunca aparecen como opciones para los caminantes confundidos como ustedes."- dijo Flynn a sus compañeros, estaba algo serio desde unos momentos. Parecía pensativo.

- "Yo intenté tomar un atajo."- Anna intentó justificarse.

- "Cuando de pronto aparecieron esos dos grandulones, así que no lo digas como si hubiese sido una buena idea."- Kristoff aún no se recuperaba del susto, él iba como guardaespaldas de Anna, pero para Anna todo esto representaba un paseo por las montañas, al parecer. Al chico le gustaría tener la misma tranquilidad con la que ella tomaba las cosas.

- "Pero estamos bien Kristoff, tú también eras grande. Inclusive hiciste que se golpearan entre ellos, eso fue muy astuto."- si lo tuviese un poco más cerca. Anna ya lo hubiese atacado a besos. Aunque estaba el otro inconveniente de que no se encontraban a solas precisamente.

- "No digas eso, fue gracias a la ayuda del capitán que pudimos con ellos. Él también merece alguno de tus halagos ¿no lo crees?"- Kristoff quiso incluir a Flynn en su conversación ya que lo notaba distante. Esperaba que no le estuviesen causando molestias al escoltarlos hasta la ciudad, debía ser un hombre ocupado después de todo.

- "¿Qué? ¿Dijeron algo? Perdón es que estaba un poco distraído por el… asunto de los hermanos… en verdad discúlpenme."- contestó Flynn algo apenado, estar distraído era un descortesía de su parte.

- "¡Oh! No es nada capitán, Kristoff y yo queríamos agradecerle nuevamente toda su ayuda, en verdad esperamos no causarle problemas al llevarnos hasta el palacio."- dijo Anna en nombre de los dos.

- "No tienen que agradecerme nada, era mi deber atrapar a esos dos y evitar a toda costa que le hicieran daño a las personas. Si eso hubiera ocurrido, nunca me lo habría perdonado. Nos alegramos de que los tres estén bien ¿no es así Maximus?- el caballo relinchó para aprobar las palabras de Flynn.

- "¿Eran personas buscadas? Me refiero a los hermanos Sta… Starl… Ste…."- Anna trataba de recordar el nombre sin ningún éxito.

- "Stabbington"- dijo Flynn sin dudar.

- "¡Cierto! ¡Stabbington! ¿Ellos son realmente peligrosos?"- Anna deseaba conocer a qué clase de peligro se enfrentaron horas antes.

- "Yo no diría peligrosos exactamente, las circunstancias los han llevado a hacer todo ese tipo de cosas horribles. En todo caso, no soy la mejor persona para juzgar lo que está bien y lo que está mal, ellos en el pasado me hicieron favores y me dieron de comer cuando no tenía nada en el estómago, me usaron muchas veces para sus propios intereses claro está pero…"

Antes de que Flynn pudiese continuar con su explicación tan extraña, Kristoff lo detuvo sorprendido.

- "¡Espera, espera! ¿Te hicieron favores? ¿Unos bandidos le hicieron favores al jefe de la guardia real? Creo que me he perdido."

- "No siempre fui miembro de la guardia real, Kristoff ¿o es que acaso nunca escuchaste hablar del increíble y fabuloso bandido Flynn Ryder?"

Kristoff negó con la cabeza ya que para ser honesto, él nunca se enteraba de ese tipo de asuntos al ser una persona con tan poco contacto social.

- "Lo siento, algunas veces tampoco me enteraba de lo que ocurría en el mismo Arendelle, no lo tome a mal capitán."

_¿El joven rubio no había escuchado de Flynn Ryder? Algo estaba mal con ese muchacho,_ pensó el capitán. Anna mientras tanto estaba tratando de recordar el nombre, estaba segura que lo había escuchado por algún lado. A su memoria vino de pronto cuando escuchó el nombre de Flynn Ryder en una de las pláticas que tenían los sirvientes del castillo.

- _"¿Es cierto eso que dicen sobre el gran robo en Corona?"_

- _"Dicen que un joven sinvergüenza tomo la tiara de la princesa desaparecida frente a las mismas narices de los guardias."_

- _"¡Imposible! ¡Qué osadía!"_

- _"Según dicen, la tiara era muy valiosa por todas las joyas que estaban incrustadas en ella, además de ser tesoro de familia desde hace seis generaciones."_

- _"¿Ya saben el nombre del ladrón por lo menos?"_

- _"Dicen que no era otro que Flynn Ryder, es un bribón buscando por todo Corona, pero supuestamente es demasiado escurridizo y por ello no ha sido atrapado."_

- _"Para robar uno de los tesoros más preciados de Corona, ese tal Flynn Ryder debe ser todo un experto ladrón."_

- _"Yo sólo espero que lo atrapen, no deseo que cuando terminé de robar todo lo de Corona, quiera venir a continuar sus fechorías a Arendelle."_

- _"En eso tienes mucha razón, Gerda."_

La plática de Gerda con una de las doncellas, dejó el panorama claro para Anna.

- "¡Por supuesto que he escuchado hablar de ti!"

- "¡Sabía que la princesa no podía defraudarme!"

- "Eres ese ladrón que robó la tiara de la princesa desaparecida y después fue capturado con todo y botín para ser llevado a la horca ¿no es así?"

- "¡Oh! Claro, también recuerdo eso como si hubiera sido ayer. Ese recuerdo no es agradable."

- "Un segundo"- intervinó Kristoff cada vez con más dudas- "¿si ibas a ser colgado, cómo es que ahora eres capitán de la guardia."

- "Sucedieron muchas cosas, obtuve el perdón de parte de sus majestades y tuve que esforzarme para demostrar que en verdad estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Devolví la tiara, por supuesto."

- "He escuchado que esa tiara es muy hermosa, y por lo tanto muy valiosa. Cualquier ladrón astuto la hubiese vendido cuando se le presentara la primera oportunidad, ya sabes, deshacerse de la evidencia."- comentó Anna, pensando que Flynn no era tan buen ladrón, o al menos no de los listos, como decía todo mundo si conservó la tiara consigo todo el tiempo.

- "¿Dónde aprender esas cosas Anna?"- Kristoff volteó a ver a Anna ante ese comentario, parecía que hablaba como una pequeña pícara ladrona.

- "Podría decirse que encontré algo mucho más valioso que todo el oro del mundo y que me hizo notar el mal que me hacía a mí mismo si continuaba por ese camino, viendo cómo de repente mi sueño desde la infancia de riqueza y fama parecía estúpido."

- "Esto se pone interesante."- Anna se acomodó detrás del trineo para seguir escuchando la historia.

- "Anna…"- Kristoff suspiró.

- "Sólo creo que debió ser algo difícil de hacer, renunciar a un sueño por tonto que pueda sonar a los demás, debe ser duro."

- "Eso es cierto ¿por qué cambiaste ese sueño si lo tenías desde niño?"- dijo Kristoff, él no cambiaría su amor por el hielo por nada. Bueno, a menos que Anna se lo pidiera, pero eso no sucedería ¿cierto?

- "Porque llega el momento en la vida de todo hombre en que debe dejar de comportarse como un niño, todas las cosas que alguna vez amamos son reemplazadas por un anhelo mucho más grande: el conquistar el corazón de la chica de quien nos enamoramos."

Maximus estaba contento de oír esa declaración, era como escuchar a un Flynn Ryder totalmente diferente al que conoció años atrás. Sven lanzó una mirada de complicidad hacia Kristoff, él sabía que su amigo podía comprender totalmente el significado de las palabras de Ryder y tenía razón, las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Anna. Ella sin duda había cambiado su mundo y sus sueños. Mientras tanto, Flynn continuaba hablando.

- "Me di cuenta que tenía que ser digno de ella y ser un ladrón no era la mejor forma de lograrlo. Además tenía que convencer también a sus padres de que yo era un buen hombre, así que me reformé, trabajé duro y véanme ahora como capitán de la guardia real. Nada mal ¿eh?"

- "Me encantaría conocer a esa chica que te hizo cambiar de esa manera. Debe ser asombrosa."- dijo Anna suspirando por la bella historia que acababa de escuchar.

- "A mí también me gustaría conocerla."- secundó Kristoff.

- "Y lo harán, créanme, a su debido tiempo."

Quedaron en silencio por un breve momento, hasta que el capitán dio la bienvenida formal a los invitados:

- "Por cierto ¡bienvenidos a Corona!"- Flynn extendió ambos brazos al llegar a un enorme puente de piedra que conducía al pueblo."

Conforme se fueron acercando, todos los habitantes los miraban con curiosidad. Muchos extendían sus manos para saludar al capitán, aunque la mayoría se encontraba muy atareada con los preparativos de la boda que se encontraba a tan sólo un día. Anna nunca había visto una ciudad tan animada y colorida, se encontraba ansiosa por conocer a la princesa. Debía ser amada por todos, si los pobladores se encontraban arreglando cada detalle hasta que quedará perfecto para el gran día.


	4. La princesa descalza

**Un largo rato sin actualizar, espero me disculpen, pero tuve muchos pendientes que resolver en este último mes. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, gracias por leer chicos :)**

**La princesa descalza**

El pueblo de Corona era más pintoresco de lo que Anna imaginaba, y de hecho aún más colorido que Arendelle, al menos en la forma en que las personas vestían. Probablemente, la principal razón de ello era que la esperada boda de la princesa estaba a sólo un día de distancia. Anna esperaba hacer un buen papel ante ella y sus padres como embajadora de Arendelle, la presión que sentía en su pecho era cada vez más y más intensa conforme se acercaban al palacio. Flynn se abría paso entre la gente que iba y venía atareada con los múltiples preparativos, todos lo saludaban de forma amistosa y unos cuantos le ofrecían sus felicitaciones. Anna suponía que era por haber capturado nuevamente a ese par de bandidos hermanos, en verdad la habían dado un buen susto a ella y Kristoff.

Una vez que llegaron al patio del palacio, Anna quedó boquiabierta frente a lo enorme que era el castillo de los monarcas de Corona, de acuerdo a sus cálculos era inclusive más grande que el de Arendelle. Eso en verdad era impresionante, pues Anna jamás había estado en un castillo de esas proporciones, los colores eran suaves y armoniosos como si hubiese salido de un libro de cuentos de hadas. Las puertas estaban abiertas para recibir a los visitantes, quien quiera que estos fuesen. Rápidamente un soldado salió al encuentro del capitán Ryder.

- "Bienvenido capitán, le informó que sus órdenes han sido cumplidas."- dijo el hombre con el típico saludo que da un soldado hacia su superior.

- "August, espero que los hermanos Stabbington se encuentren ahora en sus celdas."

- "Tal como lo solicitó, señor."

- "¿Dieron problemas?"

- "Algunos capitán, nada que no pudiésemos solucionar entre unos cuántos soldados."

Flynn no parecía creer la respuesta de August, al igual que Maximus quien le lanzó una mirada al soldado.

- "A decir verdad, algunos hombres quedaron malheridos cuando intentaron escapar en el momento que los poníamos en las celdas nuevamente, capitán."

- "Esos dos deben estar realmente molestos esta vez. August ¿puedes informar a sus majestades que la princesa Anna de Arendelle ha llegado? Tengo que ir a hablar con esos dos, puede que los logre calmar un poco para que no sigan tan de mal humor, especialmente por el día de mañana."

- "Por supuesto, capitán."

- "Condúcelos hacia el salón principal y ve que sean presentados apropiadamente, la princesa tiene una ligera lesión en el tobillo, te encargo que sea atendida también."

- "Pierda cuidado, señor."

- "Kristoff, Anna, los dejo en compañía de August. Él es uno de nuestros mejores soldados y estoy seguro que los hará sentir cómodos"- Flynn mandó llamar a un pequeño mozo de los establos para que se acercara.

- "Chico ¿puedes encargarte de este reno? Se llama Sven y debe estar muy agotado por el viaje tan largo que acaba de realizar. Llévalo contigo a los establos, dale comida, agua y sombra para que descanse ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Lo que usted diga capitán"- contestó el niño y tomó las riendas de Sven para llevarlo al lugar indicado. El reno parecía resistirse en un principio.

- "Todo está bien, amigo. Seguramente tienen un delicioso saco de zanahorias que te espera. Ve con el niño y más tarde pasaré a visitarte ¿de acuerdo?- Kristoff trataba de calmar con sus palabras a Sven y lo convenció de que fuese con el muchacho.

- "En verdad agradecemos todas sus atenciones, capitán Ryder."- Anna estaba feliz del recibimiento que le estaban dando.

- "Nos es nada princesa Anna y joven Kristoff, ahora me voy que mi trabajo aún no termina, estoy seguro que August podrá mostrarles el camino sin problema. Si me disculpan."

El capitán Ryder hizo una rápida reverencia y partió con Maximus para cumplir con los deberes que le esperaban. Mientras tanto, Kristoff y Anna siguieron a August por las escaleras que conducían a la puerta principal del palacio. La princesa de Arendelle sentía que en cualquier momento iba a meter la pata frente a sus majestades.

* * *

El salón del trono estaba adornado tal como la ocasión lo ameritaba, los sirvientes se encontraban ajetreados con los preparativos por lo que había mucha actividad en el palacio. A Anna le recordaba el día de la coronación de Elsa, una sensación parecida a la que experimentó ese día invadió su cuerpo tan sólo de pensar en todas las personas nuevas que conocería en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, a diferencia de esa fiesta, Anna ya no se encontraba tan ansiosa ni desesperada para que llegara la hora de que diese comienzo, pues sabía en su interior que los sentimientos que albergaba en ella la vez pasada eran causados por la soledad en la que se vio confinada, al igual que su hermana. Le alegraba recordarse a sí misma que esa triste época había terminado.

Kristoff por su parte, sentía que no iba apropiadamente vestido como para conocer a los reyes de Corona o a la princesa Rapunzel, si bien era cierto que ya conocía en persona a la reina de Arendelle y se codeaba entre la nobleza de forma tan cercana que inclusive tenía una novia como princesa, los sucesos que llevaron a desencadenar que se viera envuelto en tan curiosas e inverosímiles situaciones aún le resultaban difíciles de asimilar. Además, tanto con Anna como con Elsa, había logrado crear un lazo de confianza por primera vez en toda su vida. Eso era todo un logro para el "señor gruñón", como a veces lo llamaban algunos niños en el pueblo de Arendelle.

El chico decidió romper el silencio cuando vio a Anna que retorcía el dobladillo de su vestido sin parar de manera nerviosa.

- "¿Te encuentras bien Anna?"

- "¿Quién? ¿yo?"

- "Creo que eres la única Anna por aquí ¡por supuesto que me refería a ti!"

- "Claro que estoy bien ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? ¿Sólo porque estoy en representación de Elsa y de Arendelle entero ante los reyes de Corona y puedo cometer alguna tontería como de costumbre que podría desatar una declaración de guerra?"- Anna comenzó a reír, parecía muy tensa.

"- Algo por el estilo era lo que estaba pensando, aunque yo no me iría tan lejos como para pensar en que puedas desatar una guerra. Debes calmarte un poco, verás que si actúas con naturalidad todo saldrá bien."

- "Es lo malo, cuando actuó con naturalidad cosas raras suceden, como hacer enfadar tanto a la reina y hacer que congelara Arendelle bajo un invierno eterno o hacer que tu trineo caiga a un barranco, se encienda en llamas y explote. Ese tipo de desgracias suceden."

- "Eres demasiado dura contigo misma, yo creo que les agradaras tanto a los reyes como a la princesa y serás una excelente representante de Arendelle."

- "¿En verdad piensas eso?"- los ojos de Anna brillaban con ilusión al escuchar las dulces palabras de Kristoff.

- "Por supuesto ¿qué podría salir mal?"

En ese momento, una mujer elegantemente vestida entró en el salón acompañada de un hombre alto y sonriente, quienes sobre sus cabezas llevaban una reluciente corona con algunas joyas incrustadas. Anna y Kristoff no tardaron en darse cuenta ante quienes se encontraban. El montañero rápidamente hizo una reverencia frente a sus majestades, Anna intentó hacer lo mismo pero sólo dio un pequeño gritó de dolor cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mantenerse por mucho tiempo en pie.

- "Anna ¿Estás bien?"- dijo Kristoff preocupado.

- "Perfectamente."- en ese instante, una mano se tendió para tomarla con cuidado. Era la reina.

- "Su majestad, estoy bien ¡De verdad! No es nada grave."

- "No diga eso princesa Anna, estamos para ayudarla. Querido, ve por el médico, el tobillo de la princesa se ve bastante inflamado."

El rey salió del salón repentinamente para decirle al médico que se apurara.

- "No era necesario que hiciera eso, su majestad. El rey no debería…"

- "Todos nuestro sirvientes están lo suficientemente ocupados, si nosotros lo retrasamos aún más, el día de mañana será todo un desastre. No es ninguna molestia atenderlos, no se preocupen por esos detalles."

- "En verdad, apreciamos toda esta atención, su majestad."- dijo Kirstoff mientras sostenía a Anna.

- "De nada joven y ¿su nombre es?"

- "¡Oh! Mis disculpas, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kristoff y la reina Elsa me ha encomendado la protección de la princesa Anna hasta Corona. Es un honor conocerla, su majestad."

- "La reina Elsa debe tenerte en alta estima para confiarte la seguridad de la princesa, es bueno saberlo. Y por cierto, el honor de conocerlos a ambos es mío."

Cuando el médico llego, condujeron a Anna hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes para ser atendida de su lesión. Con unos cuantas ungüentos para calmar el dolor, así como dejar el tobillo descansar, Anna estaría como nueva en poco tiempo. Y, por supuesto, tendría que asistir a la ceremonia auxiliada con un par de muletas y bajo el cuidado de Kristoff. Anna estaba decepcionada cuando el médico le prohibió bailar en el instante en que ella se lo cuestionó, eso la puso un poco triste y malhumorada. Kristoff y ella estarían en un baile increíble y no podría bailar con él, nada podía ser más frustrante que quedarse sentada sin hacer nada en la fiesta de mañana. Kristoff tuvo que recordarle la razón de por qué estaban allí, tenía que hablar con los monarcas sobre las relaciones comerciales entre Arendelle y Corona. _Cierto, por eso Elsa la había enviado_, pensó para sí misma.

A pesar de que Anna quería que Kristoff se quedara un poco más con ella para hacerle compañía en su reposo obligado, él tuvo que salir para verificar que Sven estuviese bien en los establos del palacio.

- "Prometo no tardar, sólo recuerda que no debes moverte de aquí y deber descansar ese tobillo. Así que nada de andar merodeando por allí con el tobillo hinchado ¿de acuerdo?"

- "No me trates como una niña, sé que debo quedarme aquí. Prometido ¿de acuerdo?"

- "Muy bien, nos vemos después. Te amo."- Kristoff le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de retirarse y salir de la habitación.

Anna no podía quejarse del trato que recibía de los reyes de Corona y, sin lugar a dudas, le habían otorgado una de sus mejores y más elegantes habitaciones, sin embargo se estaba aburriendo como nunca, así que no lo pensó mucho y tomó sus muletas para salir por un momento al pasillo.

- "No tiene nada de malo si sólo salgo al pasillo a dar un vistazo, seguro habrá alguien con quien pueda charlar mientras Kristoff regresa."- dijo en voz alta.

Al abrir la puerta encontró el pasillo desierto, no había una sola persona para charlar. Suspiró decepcionada y se apoyó contra la pared. De pronto, logró escuchar una voz al final del pasillo, parecía provenir de una de las habitaciones. Anna acomodó sus muletas y comenzó a dirigirse lentamente hacia el lugar donde escuchaba los cuchicheos. La voz era de una chica. Anna pegó su oreja a la puerta y logró escuchar algo:

- "Creo que necesita más color de este lado ¿no lo crees Pascal? Esto tiene que estar listo para mañana."

La puerta estaba entreabierta, por ello la puerta no hizo ruido alguno cuando Anna se adentró. Miró alrededor pero no había ninguna chica a la vista como ella creía ¿se habrá equivocado de habitación? No, claramente la voz provenía de ese lugar. Anna quedó impresionado por cómo estaban adornadas las paredes del lugar, al parecer alguien se había dado la tarea de usar los muros como lienzos para hacer todo tipo de locas y coloridas creaciones.

Lo que llamó poderosamente su atención fue un precioso vestido de novia sobre un maniquí, adornado con encajes delicados para resaltar su belleza ¿ese era el vestido de bodas de la princesa acaso?

- "¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto?"

Anna se sobresaltó al escuchar que le hablaban. Otra vez la voz de la chica ¿pero dónde estaba? Miró nuevamente en todas direcciones sin lograr ver a nadie.

- "Aquí arriba."

Anna levantó la vista y un animal de color verde cayó sobre su rostro al momento de que lanzó un grito de horror. Lo tomó de la cola para poder quitárselo de inmediato. La criatura la veía con curiosidad.

- "¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!"-gritó espantada.

- "Es un camaleón ¿acaso nunca habías visto uno?"- dijo la chica.

Anna volteó hacia arriba y pudo ver con claridad a la joven, quien estaba encima de un soporte con los pies descalzos: era delgada, pequeña, de cabello corto y castaño, poseía con enormes ojos verdes. Miraba a Anna con curiosidad.

- "¿Qué haces allá arriba?"

- "Siempre pintó, me gusta mucho hacerlo. A todo esto, soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas ¿no lo crees?"

Anna no pronunció palabra ante eso.

- "¿Quién eres y por qué entraste a mi habitación? Si quieres secuestrarme, te aviso que no te tengo miedo."

- "¿Por qué querría secuestrarte? Soy la princesa Anna de Arendelle, jamás haría algo como eso."

La chica bajo por una cuerda de manera ágil al escuchar eso, y posó sus pies descalzos en la alfombra con suavidad.

- "En ese caso, ya somos dos princesas."- se acercó a Anna con un rostro sonriente.


End file.
